Somewhere in between
by Mysteria Malfoy
Summary: What if it was Harry who was hit with the killing curse in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament? What if Harry didn't die but didn't continue living either? What if he existed somewhere in between? AU. GOF. Some bashing and new friends.
1. What happened?

**AN: **Hi everyone :D This is my first fanfiction ever! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now On With The Story! :D

**Story keys:**

**-Blah-** Extract from the book

_-Blah-_ Spells

-Blah- Normal speech

**_-Blah-_**Thoughts

-Blah- Parseltounge

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in between – By<strong> **_Mysteria Malfoy_**

"**We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. **

"**You — you sure?" **

"**Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. **

"**You're on," he said. "Come here." He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.**

"**On three, right?" Said Harry. "One – two – three – " He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward I a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side. **_(Harry Potter and the goblet of fire page 634-635)_

**Chapter one – What happened? **

Harry landed hard on the ground, face first. He groaned quietly and slowly stood up while taking a look around, Cedric doing the same.

"Where are we?" asked Cedric after a while. "It looks like a graveyard, think it is a part of the task?"

"Yeah…it does…." agreed Harry. "But… don't you recon they should have told us if it was a second part?"

"You are probably right… Wait did you hear that?" whispered Cedric drawing his wand, Harry copying and slowly turning towards the sound. At the edge of the forest a figure was making its way towards them carrying a small bundle. As the figure drew closer they could hear his, because it was a man, wheezing breaths. Harry and Cedric locked their wands at the man and waited for him to make a move. Suddenly a high, cold, rasping voice spoke.

"Kill the spare!"

"_Avada Kedavra"_

As the green light of the killing curse speed towards Cedric and before Harry even thoguth about it, he had pointed his wand at Cedric.

"**_Petrificus Totalus"_** thought Harry as he jumped in front of the green light and his world went black. Cedric at the other hand was petrified; lying lifeless-looking and stiff as a board on the ground behind a tombstone with Harry lying sprawled on top of him. To the wheezing man, who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, it looked like both of the Hogwarts champion died and he didn't bother giving the petrified boy another look as he roughly grabbed Harry Potters body, slit his arm and collected some of his blood before dumping the dead body on top of Cedric again.

"**_The ritual will work anyway, I just need to be quick about it and use Potters blood while it is still fresh…Yes, yes that will work!" _**thought Peter and started the ritual that would once again let Voldemort wreak havoc at the world.

-O-O-

From the point where Harry had petrified him, Cedric was terrified. He didn't know what had happened. First it was the cup which turned out to be a portkey and then the green light accompanied with the petrification curse Harry threw at him. Suddenly he was lying petrified on the ground; Harry sprawled on top of him and a wheezing man taking blood from Harry's dead body. The part that freaked him out the most was the dull green, lifeless eyes of Harry Potter gazing into his own.

"**_What is going on? Everything happened so fast… I can't move and H-Harry is dead! Dead because he took a curse which was meant for me…" _**though Cedric with sorrow. In the corner of his eye Cedric see something that was moving – something big was happening. **_"Okay, I have got to pay attention! That man just cut of his own hand?! Eww! That's Harrys blood you rat-faced-bastard! What is that? A snakeman? OMG! That is Voldemort! And deatheaters! Okay he is coming my way… don't breath and stare straight ahead! Please, PLEASE believe I'm dead!"_** Cedric stopped breathing but couldn't stop trembling as Lord Voldemort drew nearer – If he discovered that Cedric was still alive, he would very soon be seeing Harry again. **_"Please! This can not be the end for me! Harry sacrificed himself so that I could live, I have to repay that and make sure everyone knows what happened and who did it – if not for the safety of the world then for the memory of Harry Potter, an extraordinary boy who only wanted to live a normal life."_**

-O-O-

The creature that now was Voldemort looked at his followers and said, almost hissed, with a high, cold, rasping voice:

"My loyal followerssss, I am mosssst pleassssed that sssso many of you anssssswered my call tonight!" Voldemort then turned to the two dead boys on the ground.

"Ssssuch pity, ssssuch losssss…" He hissed softly in his high, cold, rasping voice. "Ssssee what happenssss to thosssse foolssss who opposssse ussss? No-one will sssstand in our way! _Accio portkey!_" The Triwizard Cup flew from the ground where it had landed and Voldemort directed it towards Harry and Cedric. When the cup touched the boys they vanished in a swirl of color and Voldemort once again turned to his deatheaters, never noticing the moving eyes or the trembling body of Cedric Diggory.

"Nothing will ssssstop ussss now! The Boy-Who-Lived issss dead!"

-O-O-

When Harry woke up everything was white, blinding white, and he was stark naked. He looked around wondering where he was and he found himself thinking it would be nice with some clothes and maybe an explanation of what had happened. Suddenly it was like a gust of wind blew away the white fog surrounding him and the next thing Harry knew he was standing in front of a small two story house. He looked around and discovered that he now was wearing clothes once again and it made him feel much better as he started walking towards the house. Light was coming from a window and Harry walked over and took a look inside. He gasped in shock because inside there was two people: one man and one woman. The man was clad in red robes with golden linings and had hazel brown eyes, black hair and glasses. He was reading a book in a black sofa and sitting next to him was a woman with the greenest eyes Harry had ever seen. She had deep read hair, a long slender figure and she was clad in similar looking robes as the man. At Harrys gasp she looked up and stared at him. Then she seemed to regain her senses as she jumped up and ran to the door, ripped it open and was hugging Harry before he knew what happened. The man was looking in the direction the woman disappeared to with a slightly confused expression.

"Harry, my Harry!" The woman said over and over again, crying and laughing alternately.

"Who…What… When… Who are you?" asked Harry perplexed. The woman cupped Harry's cheeks and looked into his eyes, tears still present in her own.

"I'm Lilly Potter, Harry. I am your mother and I have missed you so much, my son" Lilly said fondly. Harrys mind was in a blank state. That was his mother. Then the man had to be his father, but what was he, Harry, doing here? Then everything that happened in the graveyard came rushing back to Harry and he too started crying.

"M – Mum, am I dead?" he asked softly not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, Harry dear, you are not. This place is the in between. A place where people who has seen the light, so to speak, are transported before they are returned to the world of the living. Your father and I are here to explain a few things to you." Lily explained. "Let's go inside and continue this discussion together with your father, he would hate to miss your visit."

Inside they were met by a very enthusiastic James Potter (once he understood what was going on) and after getting tea Harrys parents began to tell him all about what happened. About what had happened after he was hit with the killing curse at the grave yard, which included an explanation of what a horcrux was and how it was possible for Harry to be one let alone survive the killing curse because of it! They also told him about the prophecy and was firm in their decision that he would, starting when he got back to Hogwarts, live his life as he wanted and not to try and please everyone around him. They convinced him to try pranking (James was especially adamant about that, much to Lilly's and Harry's amusement) and ordered him get away from the Dursley's and maybe try dating a girl or two. As their time together came to an end Harry hugged his parents one last time before he felt the fog surround him again and the next time he opened his eyes he was back in the graveyard but this time something was wrong. It was empty and he couldn't find his body.

**_"I do not think this was what my parents had in mind when they told me to start anew… What am I supposed to do now?"_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>How is it so far? All types of comments are appreciated :D Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! I've made some minor changes by adding a few paragraphs and I hope you like it and that the spelling improved!

Until next time

**OXOX**

**_Mysteria Malfoy_**


	2. A bus ride & a malfuntioning fireplace

**AN: **Hello again! Here are chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! A big thank you too A Potter Persona for proofreading the story and for just being there as a friend and a soundboard :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Story keys:**

**-Blah- **Extract from books

_-Blah- _Spells

-Blah- Normal speech

**_- Blah-_**Thoughts

-Blah- Parseltounge

* * *

><p><em>As their time together came to an end Harry hugged his parents one last time before he felt the fog surround him again and the next time he opened his eyes he was back in the graveyard but this time something was wrong. It was empty and he couldn't find his body. <em><strong>"I do not think this was what my parents had in mind when they told me to start anew… What am I supposed to do now?"<strong>__

**Chapter 2 – The bus ride and a malfunctioning fireplace**

Harry looked around himself and sighed quietly to himself.

"**_How does this always happen to me… my body is gone but I'm still here" _**thought Harry as he threw his hands into the sky and exclaimed. "What am I going to do now!?"Harry was starting to hyperventilate and forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he started planning. **_"Okay, first ting first! I've got to get back to Hogwarts and find out what the heck is going on."_**

As Harry continued his planning he started to walk towards the little town he could see in the distance. It was gloomy and dark, but that was to be expected it was after all not even close to dawn yet. As Harry kept on walking he paid little attention to his surroundings, which is a shame because if he had he would have noticed that even though he thought he was walking in a slow pace, he was actually floating about two centimeters above the ground at the speed of a fast going bicycle. When he finally was brought out of his musings ten minutes had passed and he had already past two bigger cities besides _Little Hangleton_.

"**Huh! I'm already here! That went fast…" **thought Harry. **"Very well, better get on a bus to London."** Harry looked around trying to spot a bus but couldn't see any. He decided to ask someone and walked up to a man coming out of a bakery.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the bus stop is? I have to get to London." Harry asked the man as politely as he could. When the man didn't respond Harry tried again, but the man continued to ignore him. Thinking the man was ignoring him on purpose he tapped the man at the shoulder. Only for his hand to go straight through the man in question.

"W-What is going on?! Breath Potter, breath!" Harry again had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he started thinking again:**_ "Apparently nobody can see or hear me… or perhaps that only applies to the muggles. I will test that theory when I get to Hogwarts."_**

-O-O-

More than an hour later Harry finally found the bus stop and gracefully floated onboard and sat, or more like floated above the seat behind a muggle couple hoping nobody would sit on him. He had after walking around for a while discovered that he actually floated above the ground like a ghost and had a small panic attack about it, but he had eventually calmed down enough to actually check his pockets to see what else he had. He quickly discovered the mini-dragon from the first task; apparently it liked him, some stones he knew he found at the bottom of the lake and his wand. He was especially happy about his wand as it would allow him to actually use magic and he had quickly transfigured some new clothes. Harry of to minds about returning to _Hogwarts_: One side of him was dreading the fact that it was a big possibility that nobody would be able to see him. An other part of him was looking forward to prank the students and teachers at Hogwarts, especially Snape and Malfoy, if nobody could see him. He was very conflicted as the two parts of himself waged a war inside of him and didn't notice that the bus had started moving, which had the result of him almost floating through the seat – A thing he did not want to repeat anytime soon.

-O-O-

The bus ride took forever in Harry's opinion. There were a lot of stops with people getting on or off, people who argued with the driver and old ladies who complained about the one time the bus was so full someone had to sit on Harry and he quickly floated towards the back of the bus, having to pass through more people on the way. It was not pleasant mind you, getting goosebumps all over your body at the same time as you feel like you are being electrocuted, it was no wonder Harry tried to float as quickly as possible.

When they finally arrived in London, Harry ignored the door and just floated through the window and out into the street. He quickly located where he was and started floating in the direction of _The Leaky Cauldron _with the intention to use the floo to get to _Hogsmeade _like he and the Wesaley's had gotten to _Diagon Alley_ in his second year. Harry thought it was a pretty clever idea as it would let him get to _Hogwarts _in no time at al. The only problem he discovered when he got there and tried it: apparently floo-travel didn't work for ghost or not-quiet-dead-or living-people.

-O-O-

The regulars at _The Leaky Cauldron_ were having a perfectly normal day as no one had yet to get the news about Harry's demise. They were chatting, eating and drinking when suddenly the floo flared to life without anyone entering or exiting. The curious thing was that it happened three more times before Lucius Malfoy gracefully stepped out, not a hair out of place.

"What in the world were you doing Malfoy? Couldn't decide on the location?" The patrons roared in laughter. Malfoy just sneered at them and turned around towards the entrance to _Diagon Alley_ not having a clue what they were talking about. **_"Stupid, drunk, raving mongrels. Probably mudbloods or bloodtraitors the lot of them!"_**

-O-O-

Harry too, was laughing. Even though it hadn't worked as he thought it would with the floo it was definitely worth it if it would make any Malfoy look incompetent, he would have to do that again sometime.

"**_What should I do now? I can't use the floo and I don't think any other way of wizarding travel will work. Very well I'll just have to walk, but which way is Hogwarts…" _**Harry thought exiting the inn. He floated mindlessly for a while when he suddenly found himself outside of _Kings Cross Station._

"**_OF COURSE! I'm an IDIOT! I can just follow the train tracks from the Hogwarts express." _**Harry thought with glee and started floating towards the pillar separating the muggle station from the wizarding one. He quickly found the tracks and started floating in the direction he knew the express normally took. After a while he started gaining speed and soon he was enjoying floating at the speed of his _Firebolt._ He thought he floated straight though a deer but he wasn't sure, because after a fleeting feeling of goosebumps accompanied with electrocution he looked back and didn't see anything. Harry shrugged and continued float-flying towards _Hogwarts_.

-O-O-

By the time Harry arrived at the gates he was a bundle of nerves. **_"What if nobody can see me? What if someone can see me? What will I do? Where is my body?"_** In no time at all Harry found himself floating outside the doors to the Great hall and he could hear voices inside. Gathering up all his Gryffindor courage he floated straight through the doors.

"…otter was a great student and a better friend. We will always remember him with the greatest honor as he gave his life to save another. Together we will stand against the darkness that now rises again and we will do it in memory of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Dumbledore finished his speech and raised his goblet in a silent salute, the students copying.

Harry looked around and saw a lot of tearstained faces, but also a few happy ones; Parkinsson and Nott amongst them. The faces that tore his heart apart were Ron's and Hermione's. They looked devastated, even with a strange glint in their eyes. As he looked around a little more he heard a gasp. A girl with long blond hair, a pair of weird glasses and radishes in her ears was staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what do you think? Made some minor changes and fixed some spelling errors. Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think!

Until next time

**XOXO**

**_Mysteria Malfoy_**


	3. Harry Potter is dead? Right?

**AN: **Hello again! I'm back! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! Again a big hug to A Potter Persona for proofreading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Story keys:**

**-Blah- **Extract from books

_-Blah- _Spells

-Blah- Normal speech

**_- Blah- _**Thoughts

-Blah- Parseltounge

* * *

><p><em>"Ssssuch pity, ssssuch losssss…" He hissed softly in his high, cold, rasping voice. "Ssssee what happenssss to thosssse foolssss who opposssse ussss? No-one will sssstand in our way! Accio portkey!" The Triwizard Cup flew from the ground where it had landed and Voldemort directed it towards Harry and Cedric. When the cup touched the boys they vanished in a swirl of color and Voldemort once again turned to his deatheaters, never noticing the moving eyes or the trembling body of Cedric Diggory.<em>

**Chapter 3 – Harry Potter is dead? Right?**

When the two Hogwarts champions slammed into the ground in front of the maze the spectators present started cheering and congratulation each other. But suddenly someone screamed.

"T-They don't move! I-I-It looks like they are dead!" At that point more people had noticed the same thing and a few began to rush towards the unmoving boys. Dumbledore was the first to reach them and as he turned Harry around and saw the lifeless eyes he gasped and for a fleeting second he almost looked angry, then it was gone and he started crying. When that happened everyone froze. Dumbledore was crying and that could only mean one thing; someone was dead! Suddenly somebody moved and Amos Diggory shot past everyone to get to his son, his wife Ana not far behind.

"My boy! My beautiful, strong boy!" Amos Diggory screamed. He grabbed Cedric and hugged him, sobbing all the way. Amos was about to lay Cedric down when he heard a gasp behind him.

"A-Amos! Amos! His eyes! They moved! A-and he's trembling!" Ana Diggory screamed. She forcefully pushed Amos away from Cedric and started to check him over. Amos was frozen to the spot, he could not grasp that his son was alive while Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived died.

"_Finite Incantatem"_ she said desperately. Cedric took a deep breath and started crying, his whole body shaking.

"H-he killed H-Harry!" Cedric sobbed as his parents were hugging him. "HE KILLED HIM!"

"Who killed him, my dear boy? Who?" Dumbledore decided to interject.

"V-Voldemort! He is b-b-back!" Cedric hiccupped as he tried to cease his crying. When he succeeded he stood up and pointed his wand at his throat.

"_Sonorus_! VOLDEMORT IS BACK! I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES!" Cedric bellowed trough the voice magnification spell.

"My dear boy, do you really think this is wise? Maybe we should continue this conversation in my office?" Dumbledore desperately tried to interject. **_"They can't know about this! Not yet, I'm not ready! It won't make me look as good if everyone finds everything out now! I've got to stop that blasted boy! Oh Harry, my boy, how could you die on me? Now I have to get a new weapon that I can mould to do my biddings…"_ **Dumbledore thought as he tried to reason with Cedric. But Cedric narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and said: (the _sonorus _wasspell still working).

"I'm sorry professor, but they have got the right to know!" He turned back to the crowd and started to explain everything that happened inside the maze, but only after his mother had placed _verum dicere _on him. As Cedric told the truth the audience was enthralled and a lot of people was scared, but as Cedric had the 'tell the truth'-spell on him no one could argue against it.

-O-O-

Rita Skeeter was in seventh heaven! What a scoop! And she didn't have to make anything up; it was juicy enough in itself already. But she was also scared! Voldemort was back! Of course she was terrified but as a reporter she had to make sure the world new about this recent event, even though it would make her a target. As she listened to Cedric's terrifying story she heard a voice shout and she turned to look at the origin of the voice. It was the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

"He is NOT back! It is impossible! He was killed 13 years ago by the Potter boy! He simply cannot be back! The Diggory boy is lying!" Fudge shouted and Rita decided to investigate. She took her things and went over to the Minister with her quick quill still writing furiously.

-O-O-

That evening the witches and wizards all over England could read a special edition of The Daily Prophet.

**The boy-who-lived is dead! You-Know-Who arises from the dead!**

My dear readers, earlier this evening as I was sitting in the stands and watching the Triwizard  
>tournament something both extraordinary and terrifying happened. But let me start from the<br>beginning and say that while it was exciting the only thing one could do was waiting and  
>listen for sounds because, dear readers, the last task in the tournament was a maze. When<br>all of the champions had entered the maze it took about 10 minutes before we heard someone  
>screaming, but after a while it stopped and red sparks was shot into the air. Fleur Delacour<br>was escorted out, trembling as if she had been under the Cruciatus Curse. About 20 minutes  
>after that another sets of red sparks shot into the air and Victor Krum was levitated,<br>bound I might add, from the maze.

Then, about an hour and a half ago, two bodies suddenly appeared infront  
>of the maze. In the beginning everyone was cheering, especially <em>Hogwarts<br>_ as they had won, but after a while a girl close to the ground screamed.

**T-They don't move! I-I-It looks like they are dead!**

Everyone started to panic and soon the whole audience was running towards the bodies.  
>Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was the first one to arrive and identified the<br>bodies as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Everywhere people started crying and wondering  
>what had happened for the both to die but suddenly Ana Diggory, Cedric Diggory's mother,<br>cast Finite Incantatem and Cedric started breathing again as he sat up, he had only been petrified.

Unfortunately this was not the case with Harry Potter. As Cedric Diggory regained his  
>breath he started telling us, under the <em>verum dicere<em> – spell, about the evening's event. As  
>he told us how he and Harry Potter had fought a giant acromantula where Mr. Potter injured<br>his leg every single person in the audience gasped. As he continued to tell us about the  
>decision to take the cup together and share the victory, there were few dry eyes. And finally<br>he told us how Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, saved his life by petrifying him and jumping  
>in front of the curse. But, dear readers, the story does not end here. Cedric continued<br>to tell us about the ritual a wheezing rat-like man later confirmed to be Peter Pettigrew  
>(which I <strong>WILL<strong> investigate further as he is supposed to be dead!), used to bring You-Know-Who  
>back to life. Yes my dear readers it is true! He is back! And with that terrifying truth I urge you,<br>my dear readers, to update your wards and work on your defensive spells!

_ Rita Skeeter_

**Minister Fudge DENIES truth about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!**

After the terrifying truth Cedric Diggory reviled earlier I was walking towards the gates  
>to get the story published I overheard the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge,<br>screaming at Albus Dumbledore.

**He is NOT back! It is impossible! He was killed 13 years ago by the Potter  
>boy! He simply cannot be back! The Diggory boy is lying!<strong>

Minister Fudge continued ranting about how it couldn't be true and that it must be professor  
>Dumbledore's plan to get him kicked out from his office. As I listened to this my dear readers<br>I took my time to pounder on how the Minister can deny the truth when it stares him right into the eyes.  
>I for one do not feel safe knowing our Minister is denying the truth about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.<br>I promise you this, dear readers, I will always give you the truth.

_ Rita Skeeter_

-O-O-

The next day they had a short, sad funeral for Harry with a few of his closes friends saying a few words each. Every person currently attending Hogwarts was there including a few parents, the foreign students and a big shaggy dog. All of them crying tears of sadness, loss and terror (except the Slytherins and Professor Snape who just sneered at everyone). Everyone else was crying apart from one very odd girl with long blond hair, big blue eyes and radishes in her ears. The girls name was Luna Lovegood and she had a gift. She was a seer, a low one but a seer all the same and she felt that Harry Potter could not be dead but he was not alive either. Luna was quite confused and as she pondered that feeling she followed her peers into the Great Hall for a quiet meal in Harry's honor. As she looked around she saw something shimmering by the closed doors. She turned her head in the direction of the shimmering and locked eyes with the neither dead nor living Harry Potter (clad in black, loose fitting jeans and an emerald shirt) she gasped. Startled he looked at her his emerald green eyes wide with shock.

"**I knew it!"** She thought as she smiled at Harry and then turned towards her meal knowing he would seek her out sooner or later to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what do you think? Made some minor changes to the story and the spelling. Reviews are appreciated!

Until next time!

**XOXO**

**_Mysteria Malfoy_**


	4. Someone can see me?

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, exams are approaching and studying takes up a lot of free time. This chapter was hard to write... Too many ideas! Well it is the longest chapter yet so YEY ME! Now thanks for reviewing Duskrider, i appreciate it. And once again a big hug to A Potter Persona just for being there :D On with the story! (I guess you know the story keys by now so i won't post them anymore.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**_Now on with the story! Again!_**

-O-O-

_Harry looked around and saw a lot of tearstained faces, but also a few happy ones; Parkinsson and Nott amongst them. The faces that tore his heart apart were Ron's and Hermione's. They looked devastated. As he looked around a little more he heard a gasp. A girl with long blond hair, a pair of weird glasses and radishes in her ears was staring at him._

**Chapter 4 – Someone can see me?**

Harry stared at the blond girl as she smiled at him and turned back to her meal. **"Maybe others can see me to! They just didn't notice me when I entered!" **Harry thought happily as he started jumping up and down in front of the tables, still not saying a word. When that didn't work Harry started dancing on the tables in hopes of raising some heads. But, as one might suspect, that didn't work either. So Harry tried one last desperate thing. He started doing a Russian jig on top of Dumbledore's plate. He almost kicked Dumbledore's face, but still nothing happened as Dumbledore continued to eat his meal in silence. Harry sighed dejected and started walking out wile muttering profanities. He did not notice as five heads snapped up and looked towards him in confusion as he left the Great Hall through the doors.

-O-O-

Cedric sat in silence picking his food, he had no appetite. Harry was dead. Dead! Because he had saved him. It did not sit right with Cedric. **"It's not supposed to be the younger kid who saves the older one…" **He thought dejectedly as he twirled his fork in meatloaf. Suddenly he heard someone mutter something along the lines of:

"What the bloody hell am I going to do now… Nobody can fucking see me! Bloody fucking brilliant!"

As Cedric turned around to see who was talking during Harry Potters memorial dinner he saw a ghost like person who looked just like Harry Potter himself. **"Did I just see what I think I saw? I wonder if I'm hallucinating or if someone else heard and saw him too…" **Cedric though as he looked around the Great Hall and he saw the heads of the Wesaley twins and Neville Longbottom staring at the closed doors where ghost-Harry just disappeared. As they looked at him and each other they silently agreed to talk about it after dinner.

-O-O-

"What the bloody hell am I going to do now…? Nobody can fucking see me! Bloody fucking brilliant!" Harry muttered to himself as he left the Great Hall. He continued to walk absentmindedly through the halls of Hogwarts trying to figure out what to do with his new predicament. As he past the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick as was his nickname he greeted him politely and continued floating down the corridor towards the kitchens. It was when the ghost greeted him back Harry stopped and slowly turned around.

"You can see me!" Harry whispered incredulously, as if he didn't dare to believe his own ears.

"Yes of course I can! But aren't you supposedly dead Mr. Potter?" Sir Nicholas answered back curiously.

"Well, I'm supposed to but… since when do I ever do normal? It's a rather long story but…" And Harry started telling his story about what had happened after he was struck with the killing curse; how his body was gone and now buried as he returned and how no-one except Luna Lovegood and now Sir Nicholas could see him.

"Hmmm… Interesting! I've got to speak to the other ghosts about this… Just please Harry, stay out of trouble… We certainly don't need another Peeves on our hands…" The last part Sir Nicholas muttered to himself as he floated through the wall in search of the other ghosts.

Harry stared confused at the wall where Sir Nicholas had disappeared. **"Another Peeves?! Why would I turn into anoth…OH! Hehehe… No-one can see me (**Except Luna, his inner voice told him**) Well she probably won't mind… much… This will be fun! I've got to find Peeves!"** Harry though gleefully and disappeared through the wall in pursuit of the poltergeist.

-O-O-

As the memorial dinner for Harry Potter ended Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom and Fred and George Weasley gathered in an empty classroom in the third floor corridor. They were speaking animatedly when the door suddenly opened, unnoticed by the occupants, and a blond haired someone silently walked inside.

"-hoght I was dreaming or maybe hallucinating, but all four of us can't have the same hallucination, it's impossible!" Fred, or was it George, stated in a hushed whisperer.

"I agree with you, but if it really is him why didn't he say something…" Neville asked timidly but strongly.

"Maybe he tried but couldn't, maybe he…" Cedric started but was interrupted by a voice floating from the door. The four boys started and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Are you talking about the Spirtuvivi*, I hear it is their mating season now." Luna Lovegood asked in her usual oddly aloof voice. "They will gain reputation with different pranks and often takes help from poltergeists'. I should go and ask it if they are related to nargles and sprunkits, it would probably make the front page of _The Quibbler_." Her voice started to falter as she walked away from the stunned boy's. She continued walking with a smirk on her face. **"There, that will make them think! Now to find Harry and try to talk him out of the pranking… Yeah right… that will be impossible… Merlin, give me strength. Oh well, at least he will happily go hunting Snorkack during spring break with me after our third year…"**

The four boys looked at each other and shook their heads. They would never understand females and definitely not Luna Lovegood.

-O-O-

As the four boys and Luna were talking in the empty classroom in the third floor corridor Harry was busy searching for Peeves while thinking about prank ideas. **"Hm… Maybe I should change all the houses into their respective animal, or dye them all pink, or… nah better save that for next year. Hm… I need something small yet significant… I know, but for that I really need to find Peeves and I conjure some water ba…" **His thoughts were abruptly disregarded as he bumped into a big white shape in front of the potions classroom. As he fell down and looked up he got a close-up of Peeves' face, which actually looked sad.

"Why so sad Peeves? Something happened?" Harry asked.

"N-not that it concerns you Potty but I happen to miss the Heir of the Marauders! He was fun to have around… He always made me la..! Hey Potty aren't you supposed to be dead! And here I am pouring my heart out and you are still alive…" Peeves continued to rant at Harry for a good 15 minutes before he looked at Harry who still sat frozen on the floor. "Well, what do you have to say in defense of yourself?!"

Harry stared gob smacked at Peeves before he gathered his wits and started explain everything to Peeves, including the pranking plan. Peeves were ecstatic to get a fellow partner in pranks and immediately agreed to the plan – It would go through tomorrow before the students left for the summer.

-O-O-

The next day Luna sat down at the Rawenclaw table with a soft sigh. She hadn't found Harry last night so she knew he had found Peeves last night and that they would prank someone that wasn't her; she hadn't gotten all the details in her vision last night. She sighed again and started eating breakfast waiting for the inevitable. She didn't have to wait long…

-O-O-

No longer than five minutes after the majority of the students had arrived to breakfast Peeves floated into the Great Hall carrying one end of a black sheet filled with many round things. The other end seemingly floating in the air all by itself. The whole student body grew silent as they looked at Peeves as he and the empty end glided over to the professor's table mysteriously unnoticed by the professors. Peeves seemed to look towards the doors for some kind of conformation and seemed to get it going by the large grin spreading on his face. But as he was about to drop it a deep voice rose from the Slytherin table.

"What do you think you are doing young man? And you to Peeves! I thought Sir Nicholas told you to stay away from him, but of course you didn't listen! Now young man, stop this foolishness and try to figure out a solution to your problem. Hunting the school with Peeves will not solve anything." The deep voice of the Bloody Baron echoed around the Great Hall and even made the professors look up from their meals. A few moments later there was a splash and a surprised shout from both Peeves as he hadn't dropped his end and the professors who got drenched as the water balloons from the black sheet dropped down on them. Peeves started laughing and quickly floated away through the wall leaving a confused student body, drenched professors and four ghosts who was glaring at something in the doorway leading into the Great Hall.

-O-O-

"What do you think you are doing young man? And you to Peeves! I thought Sir Nicholas told you to stay away from him, but of course you didn't listen! Now young man, stop this foolishness and try to figure out a solution to your problem. Hunting the school with Peeves will not solve anything." The deep voice of the Bloody Baron startled Harry and almost made him loose control of his levitation charm. He looked at the Slytherin ghost and suddenly smirked. **"He wants me to stop this hm… then I shall do just that."** He thought as he ended the charm and started laughing completely ignoring the glares he got from the ghosts. Life was good.

-O-O-

**AN: **So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated! Until next time!

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_


	5. Gringotts and betrayal

**AN:**Sorry for the long wait, my only excuse is the exams, but now some of them are done! This chapter got another context than I was usually planning but I'm happy with the result. Well it is the longest chapter yet so YEY ME! Now thanks for reviewing Duskrider, i appreciate it. And once again a big hug to A Potter Persona just for being there, even though it can be a pain to get a hold of you! :D

To the guest reviewer who complained about my spelling and grammar. I do have a beta, even though she isn't always available. The only other thing I can point out is that English isn't my native language, Swedish is! But I appreciate the comment and I will try to do something about it, but as the saying goes: Nobody is perfect!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Even though I wish I did!

**NOW! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later there was a splash and a surprised shout from both Peeves, as he hadn't dropped his end, and the professors who got drenched as the water balloons from the black sheet dropped down on them. Peeves started laughing and quickly floated away through the wall leaving a confused student body, drenched professors and four ghosts who was glaring at something in the doorway leading into the Great Hall.<em>

**Chapter 5 – Gringotts and betrayal **

As Harry finally stopped laughing he took a deep breath and looked into the Great Hall, the whole student body plus the teachers were looking in his direction but he could only see a few who actually saw him. "_**Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Cedric and**_ _**Oooo! This is interesting! I will have to use that to my advantage." **_Harry thought but then he got a good look at the ghosts and blanched. _**"Uh-oh, better get going, they do NOT look happy with me. Maybe I should leave now and come back here when they actually calmed down which should be sometime around the start of next year… or perhaps a few centuries… Oh well I might have to take my chances…"**_

"Well as fun as this was I think it is time for me to leave, I fear for my health otherwise even though I'm not alive, but that is just a minor problem. Aaaaaaaaanyway, so long, and I might see you next year gentlemen, ladies, Fred, George, Neville and Cedric. Luna I will see you later. Now of to sooomewhere…" He said as he turned on the spot and somehow apparated from the Great Hall.

The ghosts spluttered as they took in what Harry just said and as one they groaned, put their heads in their hands and tried to suppress their growing uneasiness. Fred, George, Neville and Cedric just stared at the spot where Harry just disappeared, then at each other and finally they looked at Luna with grins growing on their faces. Luna just sighed. _**"Of course he had to out me to everyone… someday I will kill him slowly and painfully, but as the muggles say: Boys will be boys…"**_ Luna thought as she simply smiled back at the boys and continued eating as if nothing had happened, they looked thoroughly confused.

-O-O-

As Harry appeared outside of _Gringotts_ in _Diagon Alley_ he was slightly confused. _**"I just apparated… I JUST APPARATED! HOW is that possible? First of all: I don't know how to. Secondly aren't you supposed to be unable to apparate inside of Hogwarts? Oh well, I've always been able to do the impossible and defy logic why not do stuff like this too… Now why am I outside of Gringotts? Maybe I could get some money… that is IF the goblins can see me… Oh well only one way to find out!"**_ Harry thought as he started walking through the doors.

-O-O-

Griphook was an honorable goblin who prided himself in doing the right thing. He was a bank teller who disliked humans as much as any other goblin did, but the few who got put in his good books usually stayed there. One such human was Harry Potter and Griphook liked him since the first time he met him on Harry's eleventh birthday. But now Harry Potter was dead and Griphook actually mourned the young wizard, he had been polite and respectful towards everyone he met. That's why when Harry Potter walked into _Gringotts_ that sunny Sunday 1994 Griphook was floored and just stood there gaping like any common human, and he wasn't the only one: All the goblins in _Gringotts_ were doing it. No-one could believe their eyes.

-O-O-

As Harry walked into _Gringotts_ time seamed to stop. And that was not, as one might think, because a pretty girl just walk through the doors. Oh no, it was because every single goblin inside of _Gringotts_ stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Harry just stood there, looking at them and then he did one single, long, slow wave and said: "What's up?" And suddenly _Gringotts _came back to life. Harry just shook his head, laughing silently to himself, as he looked around in the now bustling bank. _**"It looks like a beehive… But at least that answers my question, the goblins can see me, but boy did they look surprised… It was kind of funny; I have to do that again!" **_Harry decided as he watched a goblin approaching him. As the goblin drew closer Harry recognized him.

"Hiya Griphook! Long time no see!" Harry said cheerfully and the bank got silent again. Harry looked around, what did he do this time? The goblins all looked at him in shock, the same thought running through their heads: _**"He can separate us! The last human to do that was MERLIN! Ooo I like this human!"**_

"Hello Mister Potter, I'm quite surprised that you recognized and remembered me. Might I ask why you are walking around in the middle of the day, especially as you are supposedly dead?" Griphook asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed and spluttered as he heard Griphooks question, even though it was a very logical one – Harry just wasn't expecting it from a goblin.

"Oh, you know, besides doing the impossible, pranking people and making an escape from a couple of angry _Hogwarts_ ghosts I thought I might as well apparate to _Gringotts _and enquire about my money. As you can see I'm not really dead but at the same time I'm not alive either, which sometimes gives me some problems, but that is neither there nor here. Now how about we go somewhere more privet or else everyone besides the other goblins are going to think you are standing in the middle of _Gringotts_ talking to yourself." Harry said grinning like a crazy loon in the end. Griphook guffawed almost silently and led Harry towards the doors on the other side of the bank. As they got in Harry floated over to a chair and sat down, still floating a couple of inches above the chair. Griphook walked around the ornate oak desk with golden details and sat down at a big, high golden chair with silver and platinum animals running up and down its sides. Griphook turned to Harry and said:

"Now about your vault: as you know from the previous bank statements we sent you last month you currently have a balance of 2,5 million galleons, 539 sickles and 57 knuts in your family vault which you won't be able to access until your seventeenth birthday. Your trust vault has, since your last withdrawal at 15 000 galleons via Molly Weasley, refilled itself to 50 000 galleons again. As you know your vault refills itself each month and anyone you send to take out money only can take out up till 20 000 galleons a month after that they will have to bring you with them. You on the other hand can withdraw until there are only 1 000 galleons left and that is a safety measure so that the vault don't get empty and disappear. And the monthly withdrawals you have at 3 000 galleons to Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, The Order of the Phoenix and The Weasley family vault do not affect any of that. Any questions?" Griphook asked as he looked up from the parchment he read from.

As Harry listened to Griphook his face lost all color and his hands started trembling in rage. _**"They dare steal from him! They who was supposed to be his friends and family! I will get revenge, that I swear on my own and my parents graves!"**_ Harry thought furiously to himself. He looked at Griphook with fury in his eyes and said:

"Griphook, I have not allowed any of this nor have I been getting any statements. I know itprobably isn't a possibility to get the money back but don't let any more go through. From now on I'm the only one allowed to withdraw anything from my vaults and that is final!" Harry said with conviction. Griphook nodded fiercely as he noted down everything Harry said on a piece of parchment.

"Very well, was there anything else you needed?" Griphook asked after a few moments of silence. Harry shook his head, thanked Griphook and floated away through the walls of _Gringotts_.

-O-O-

Some hundred miles away from _Gringotts_ a meeting was held between a few mysterious, dark persons clad in black cloaks and wearing white masks with silver decorations. They stood assembled in a tight knit circle with a high, black oak throne decorated with snakes in green and silver. In the throne sat none other than the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. As Voldemort rose from the throne the small muttering conversations that had been held around the room ended and everyone looked at Voldemort attentively, some with what looked like hero-worship in their eyes, while others just looked insane.

"Welcome, my loyal followers, my deatheaters, this night we celebrate the death of Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die'! To honor his memory we will launch an attack in a little more than two months' time, on the day of Harry Potter's birthday to be exact. We shall give the wizarding world something to remember and fear us for!" Voldemort laughed madly and not long after the deatheaters joined in.

-O-O-

As Harry walked through _Diagon Alley_ he paid little attention on where he was walking, which resulted in him walking through at least a dozen people, when suddenly he felt a tugging in his chest. It was as if something was tugging his heart telling him to go somewhere else. Harry tried to resist it but it was too strong and before he knew what had happened he was flying over fields of grain and flowers. Then the scenery changed again and this time he was passing a small town with cute little houses, then there was a green field as far as his eyes could see before he soared passed the _Burrow_ and landed in front of an evilly grinning Luna Lovegood. _**"Oh my, this can't be good. Hopefully Luna won't do anything to horribly embarrassing to me. She would probably don't do anything at all... Hopefully!" **_Harry thought as he slowly started to back away from the still grinning Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>A well that was chapter five and I am really happy about it! Please review, I would love to know what you think! Oh! And I really recommend reading A Potter Personas new fanfiction: I've had enough! I finally made her upload it! YEY ME!

Until next time!

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


	6. Summer plans with Luna

**AN: **Here is the next chapter and they just keep getting longer and longer! I LOVE IT! I hope you like it as much as I do! I've made some small changes in chapter one to three because of an extremely helpful comment I got from _**serialkeller **_and then I got kind of carried away :P I'm very thankful and excited about your reviews and looking forward for more :D And once again a big hug to A Potter Persona just for being there, and a pat on the shoulder for actually proofreading this chapter :*Even though it took a while to get ahold of you :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Even though I wish I did!

**Now: **On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Then the scenery changed again and this time he was passing a small town with cute little houses, then there was a green field as far as his eyes could see before he soared past the Burrow and landed in front of an evilly grinning Luna Lovegood. <em>_**"Oh my, this can't be good. Hopefully Luna won't do anything to horribly embarrassing to me. She probably wouldn't do anything at all... Hopefully!" **__Harry thought as he slowly started to back away from the still grinning Luna._

Chapter 6 – Summer plans with Luna

As Luna sat in an empty compartment going back to _Hogwarts_ after an interesting summer. She thought about the changes that would be happening in the wizarding world and everything that she and Harry had done during the summer which included going snorkack-hunting, meeting new people and discovering new things. Luna remembered how it all began to…

**Flashback! –O-O– Flashback!**

As Luna stepped of the _Hogwarts express_ she had a plan! A plan that would allow her to talk to the almost-living-ghost-spirit of Harry Potter. She would summon him with a well-placed _Accio_ as soon as she arrived home to _The Chessrook_ also known as the home of the Lovegood family.

Luna quickly spotted her father Xenophilius standing in the crowd, dressed in bright pink robes with yellow dabberblimps on. _**"Aww, he's wearing his happy clothes! That must mean he is really happy to see me and that we will do something interesting this summer!" **_Luna thought as she skipped over to her father with a dreamy smile, ignoring the curious looks she got from the other students and their parents, and said:

"Hello daddy! I'm so happy to see you; I hope the nargel infestation at the _Burrow_ didn't affect the Blibbering Humdingers that lives in our garden!"

"Oh, good day Luna, lovely to see you! No it hasn't, the Blibbering Humdingers are perfectly fine! Now how about going home and start packing, we are leaving for Sweden in two hours. We will be traveling muggle-style!" Xenophilius answered as he started walking towards the apparition spot near the exit to the muggle world.

"Oh, that is simply wonderful daddy! Can you book another seat? I was thinking about bringing a friend along, I only have to summon him first as he went to _Gringotts _for some last minute business, nasty things dumbulgulars!"

"What… Ooo of course! A friend of Luna's is a friend of mine as I usually say. And yes, yes those are really nasty!" Xenophilius said and grabbed Luna's arm before he appareted them home to _The Chessrook._

**-O-O-**

Luna had finished packing in a couple of minutes and as she made her way to the backyard she hummed a tune happily to herself. _**"This summer is going to be so much fun! I really can't wait!" **_She started doing small dancing movements as she began to remove rocks from the grass and rearranging them into a lightning bolt pattern. When she was done she simply brandished her wand, grinning madly as she did so, and said:

"_Accio _Harry Potter!"

A few minutes later he appeared in front of her, slightly windswept and looking close to a panic attack when he saw the mad grin on her face.

**-O-O-**

As Harry walked through _Diagon Alley_ he paid little attention on where he was walking, which resulted in him walking through at least a dozen people, when suddenly he felt a tugging in his chest. It was as if something was tugging his heart telling him to go somewhere else. Harry tried to resist it but it was too strong and before he knew what had happened he was flying over fields of grain and flowers. Then the scenery changed again and this time he was passing a small town with cute little houses, then there was a green field as far as his eyes could see before he soared past the Burrow and landed in front of an evilly grinning Luna Lovegood. _**"Oh my, this can't be good. Hopefully Luna won't do anything to horribly embarrassing to me. She probably wouldn't do anything at all... Hopefully!" **_Harry thought as he slowly started to back away from the still grinning Luna.

"Hello Harry Potter, welcome to _The Chessrook_. Did you have a fun time scaring the goblins half to death?" She asked still wearing that creepy grin on her face that did not, (in any way, shape or form), belong on Luna Lovegood's face according to Harry, it was just plain creepy.

"Hi Luna… Yeah it was fun scaring the goblins half to… HEY, how did you know that?! I just left there about three minutes ago!" Harry exclaimed still inching away from Luna. Suddenly he discovered that a force field was trapping him inside of a part of the garden marked with stones. As he examined it further he recognized the shape of a lightning bolt and let out a groan, put his hands to the sky and exclaimed:

"Why me! Of course the only shape to summon and hold me would have to be that cursed mark! What did I ever do to you, God?!" Luna giggled softly at his antics and his attention was drawn back to her.

"You're funny Harry Potter. I like you!" She said with a dreamy smile before her face turned serious even though she still looked friendly and did not start smiling like a madwoman again. "Now, I have a proposal for you! Don't give me that look! You haven't heard it yet! Now, I propose that you tag along with me and daddy to Sweden and go snorkack-hunting with us. It would be fun and besides I am one of few people who actually can see you as I believe in Harry Potter and not in the famous _Boy-Who-Lived!_" Luna said the last with a snarl that looked as much out of place on her face as the mad grin did, but the last thing Luna said made Harry think. _**"Believe in Harry Potter and not The-Boy-Who-Lived! She believes in just me? Just Harry? But then what about my friends…Oh, right…They are backstabbing traitors… I might have to enlist the help of the Weasley twins, Neville and maybe Luna as well to extract my revenge…**_ (Cackling madly inside his mind)_**… Yes, yes! I can see it now! We would start off with thOUCH!"**_

"THAT HURT LUNA! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!?" Harry yelped out as she sent a bolt of electricity through his head, sometimes it was a good thing he was dead. He shook himself and looked imploringly at Luna, trying to demand an answer without words.

"You zooned out on me and never gave an answer!" She told him giggling at his hair which was standing in every direction and smoking slightly. Harry once again shook his head wondering why she was giggling and staring at him like he was some sort of mad scientist who just got something blown up in their faces.

"What was the ques…? Oh right! Summer with you and your father…Hmm alright, I have nothing better to do and, as you so politely pointed out, you are the only one who can see me who doesn't believe they are going insane." Harry answered with a smile. "Now, care to explain why you are looking at me like I'm some mad scientist and how about removing the wards keeping me inside this _Lightning Bolt_ so that I can meet your father?" Luna did as she was told then started running towards the house with Harry trying to catch up and getting revenge for his hair. _**"God, she is fast! And I will get her back for my hair, as if it wasn't messy enough already… Nooooo she just had to make it messier!"**_

"You won't get away and you know it Luna! You can run but you can't hide forever!" He shouted as he floated straight through Xenophilius Lovegood.

**-O-O-**

After apologizing profoundly to each other Xenophilius and Harry had been introduced to each other by Luna. They exchanged some greetings and had a short conversation before a mad rush similar to the Weasley's began and Harry came to the conclusion that wizards and witches generally couldn't tell the time or plan events very well… Finally they arrived at the airport, checked in their luggage and stood in the queue to board the plane. Finally it was their turn.

"Excuse me Miss but you can't board the plane with that boarding pass, it says Mr. Harry Potter and your passport says Miss. Luna Lovegood."

"Oh that is just a small misunderstanding!" Luna said turning to Harry. "Harry, we have to switch boarding passes, you've got mine! Thanks!" Luna said as Harry silently handed over his boarding pass to her and accepted hers in return. To the boarding attendant it looked like Luna was talking to thin air and then suddenly a boarding pass appeared from nowhere while the other one disappeared. As Luna turned around to the boarding attendant she was opening and closing her moth like a fish trying to get some type of sound out.

"Ho… Wha…Wh…Why…What…WHAT IS GOING ON!?" She finally shouted out. Luna looked around confused and looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what she meant. Harry leant forward to wispier in Luna's ear:

"She can't see me!"

"Ooo? Ah of course!" She focused all her attention on the boarding attendant again and started to explain. "Alright. My friend Harry here he is kind of dead but not really, he couldn't find his body when he came back and now it is buried so he is a walking spirit **("So that's what happened to my body!" Harry exclaimed). **Yes Harry! Now focus. Okey where was i?" Luna said sounding confused.

"Y-you were saying something about a dead but alive friend of yours?" The boarding attendant stated carefully as if she wasn't sure if Luna was all there or not. Luna was kind of used to that reaction by now and just shrugged it off as she continued the explanation.

"Oh yeah! Okay, the catch is that you can only see him if you believe in him! So close your eyes… Don't worry I'm not going to do anything! That's right; now imagine a quite short boy around 14. He has baggy black jeans and an emerald T-shirt. He wears round glasses and has black hair, which has its own life, and he has emerald green eyes. Are you imagining that? Good now open your eyes and BEILVE!" Luna said cheerfully. The girl let out a gasp as she spotted Harry for the first time. The only thing Harry did was make one slow wave saying: "I'm the ghost you are looking for!" Grinning all the time. Then she fainted.

**-O-O-**

Barbara Simplesson was a 25 year old girl from a small town near Yorkshire. She was neither long nor short, had mouse brown hair and looked quite ordinary except for her eyes which were ice blue. She was working as a boarding attendant and it was a sunny Sunday 1994 that Barbara met Luna Lovegood for the first time. Hearing her talk to thin air was creepy according to Barbara and for a while she considered calling the nut-house, but she thought better of it. She almost regretted it when Luna asked her to close her eyes, but her gut told her to play along as it would be safer. When she opened her eyes she gasped upon seeing the person she was told to imagine. When he started grinning and did a slow wave while saying "I'm the ghost you are looking for!" Barbara just stared at him then reached out her hand to touch him, only for her hand to go straight through his chest. Then Barabara fainted.

**-O-O-**

Harry stared at the girl as she fainted, his thoughts once again started to question why the strange things always seemed to happen to him, but a few minutes later when she woke up again she simply seemed to accept it, checked their passports and boarding passes then allowed them to enter the plane. Now the fun was about to start! _**"Watch out Sweden! Here I come!"**_ Harry thought with glee.

**End Flashback –O-O– End Flashback **

Luna was jolted from her thoughts as the compartment door banged opened and someone loudly stepped inside…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So Sweden next?! What do you want him to do there? I have some ideas but I would love your input! So review! Also the person entering the compartment where Luna and Harry are traveling, who do you want it to be? I'm opening a poll so vote! :D

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**AN: **I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. It has **NOT **been proofread as my beta is getting ready to leave for a vacation. For those of you that didn't know Draco Malfoy won the poll. Thanks for voting. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Even though I wish I did!

**Now:**On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Luna was jolted from her thoughts as the compartment door banged opened and someone loudly stepped inside…<em>

Chapter 7 – Back to Hogwarts

Draconis Lucius Malfoy had not had a good summer. First of all there was the problem of the Dark Lord living in his house, ordering everyone around as if they were his personal slaves. Draco, when seeing his father, aunt and uncles (Well not the real one, he and his daughter had a bit more sense than that, even though they seemed insane sometimes.) bowing and kissing the feet of a madman, decided that he did not want that life for himself. So Draco spent most of the summer looked inside his room eating food the house elves brought him.

It may have come as a shock to some people but Draco did not hold the same beliefs as his father or any of his Death Eater friends. The only persons who knew about Draco's personal belief, that mingling with new generation witches and wizards would strengthen the magical community, were his closest friends and his cousin. That was the person he was looking for right know, throwing compartment door after compartment door open to inspect the people sitting inside. In the last compartment he finally found her. He banged the door open and said with a sneer on his face.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't Loony Lovegood and her freakishly insane newspaper" Dumb and Dumber, also known as Crabbe and Goyle, laughed uproariously at that. He spoke to them next. "Go ahead back to the compartment; I need to speak to Loony here alone."

With a smirk he closed and locked the compartment door, before turning back to Luna. He noticed another person sleeping on the seat opposite Luna but shrugged it off. Luna really needed more friends.

"Sorry about that cousin, I had to get rid of them somehow."

"No worries Draco, now why do you wish to speak with me about Harry Potter?"

Draco was once again floored. **"How does she do that? She always seems to know everything…" **

Draco stared at Luna for a few more minutes before the person sleeping on the other seat shifted a bit. Draco looked at the figure suspiciously before he turned back to Luna.

"Eh… Where was I? Oh, right! Potter! Does anyone really know him?" At the questioning look Luna sent him, he decided to elaborate. "I mean, think about it. Everyone knows how brave and strong he is, the perfect Gryffindor. But what do we really know about him? What was his dreams, wishes, deepest fears? What did he like to do besides quidditch? Did anyone ever ask him about his interest, favorite food or girls? No the only thing everyone expected was a hero and now he is dead…"

Luna studied him closely before smiling sadly. **"He really does care! Oh, Draco! Why can't you always be like this? Instead of being the bully, you could stand up to them and try to make the world a better place… I think I shall let this one play out and see what he would do if he got an opportunity…"**

Out loud Luna said:

"You are right, Draco. I don't think anyone ever asked him any of those questions. But I have a question for you: If you wanted to know these things, why didn't you ask them when he was still alive? I mean he was kind of isolated last year and you could have approached him."

Draco scoffed and sneered at her unbelievingly. **"Me, approaching Potter for a smalltalk?! Yeah like that would work…" **

"Luna, I don't know if you noticed it but me and Potter really wasn't friends… Actually we kind of were rivals… And rivals don't just walk right up to one another to talk. It doesn't work like that. Even though I would have loved to be his friend. Not the Boy-Who-Lived:s, but Harrys. We may not have liked it but we both had a lot in common. Neither of us grew up in a loving environment – Yeah I noticed, I just didn't think he would want it spread worldwide…

"You know the Sorting Hat nearly put me in Gryffindor… But then my dad would have disowned me and then he would have killed me… A Malfoy in Gryffindor, such a shame… I've never felt like I could be myself, I always have to wear a mask… For once in my life I'm going to let my Gryffindor side out and have some fun."

During his speech he had been looking out through the window of the compartment and now he turned his teary eyes back to Luna and gave her a watery smile. Luna smiled happily back before speaking in an amused voice.

"Good for you Draco! Yes, you should totally do that! Let your inner Lion out to play! Try to be a good role model for the younger students and for Merlin's sake! STOP BULLYING PEOPLE! It does not endeavor people to you. Now I have one last piece of advice for you: Screw what your father thinks, you have to be yourself and nobody else. And if worse comes to wear you can always live with us. Yes! We can go snorkack hunting together!"

Draco let out a watery laugh and thanked Luna before he walked out of the compartment with a new swing in his step. He would find his friends in Slytherin and start planning: The winds of changes were stirring and Draco was just the beginning.

-O-O-

Back in Luna and Harry's compartment Harry had pushed himself into an upright position from where he had been lying, pretending to sleep. It had been Luna's idea that he should pretend to sleep so that he could ambush anyone who might see him and would want to put either of them in harm's way. Harry had been surprised at first when Draco stepped into the compartment and tensed, readying himself for an attack. But the Draco started to speak and Harry was floored. He listened intently and started to form a new opinion of his former rival.** "I don't know what to think about him… He actually got a heart; he just seems to be an idiot when it comes to expressing his feelings… Well, I will give him a chance to change and prove himself to be the better man, even though I probably will prank him once… or twice…"**

By the time he had finished his line of thoughts he was grinning like a maniac and Luna was started to get worried. She just knew that she once again, unintentionally I might add, unleashed a pranking storm on Hogwarts. As they excited the train and started walking towards the castle Luna couldn't help but wonder what this year would bring.

-O-O-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was developing an absolute horrible headache. The summer had not gone as planned. To begin with: when he had tried to access the Potter vaults to gain what was now rightfully his, he was denied. He the great Albus Dumbledore! The greatest wizard since Merlin, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindewald, Supreme mugwump and Chief Warlock! **"Those pesky little buggers! They should have been eliminated like the worthless creatures they are… And as if that wasn't enough Augusta Longbottom refused my request at training Neville as the new Boy-Who-Lived!"**

Albus winced at the reminder of that conversation. It had not gone well at all; in fact it went downhill before it even started. Albus couldn't understand why Augusta would refuse the world their hero or his pawn. The world's hero needed to be guided by him, because only he knew what was best for everyone. Only he could put aside minor obstacles like the will of an independent person. Everyone had to do what was best for the Greater Good!

Then there was the Ministry. God, how Albus hated those incompetent fools. Even though Cedric Diggory' statement at the end of last year had been under the truth-spell Fudge had decided that Voldemort couldn't possibly be back and started a hate-campaign against him and the Diggory family. Now, don't get him wrong, Albus approved of the idea of hiding the truth from the general population as it gave him some time to put his plans into motion. He just didn't appreciate the name-calling. It was childish and immature in his opinion. And everyone should listen to his opinion.

Now the ministry had pushed a defense teacher at him. They felt that he couldn't find anyone better than Dolores Umbridge. Albus snorted as he remembered her from her school years. She was a toad-like witch who sympathized whit the pureblood fraction of their world. Her grades was not good enough for teaching DADA nor was it good enough for teaching anything else, it was a wonder that she ever accomplished anything. **"Well, she is a good example of how far money and connections can take you."**

Albus was brought out of his musings when the warning-signal from the wards that signaled that the Hogwarts Express had arrived to the station and that it was time to walk down to the Great Hall. He sighed, plopped a lemon drop in his mouth and descended the stairs, walking towards the Great Hall.

-O-O-

When Harry entered the Great Hall he looked around with a fond smile on his face. He caught the eyes of Fred, George and Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table and thought back to when they had entered the compartment he and Luna was sharing. Or entered wasn't the right word. The trio of Gryffindor's along with Cedric had marched down the corridor with the intent of finding Luna and interrogating her about Harry.

When they had stopped outside the compartment and knocked on the door Harry stuck his head through the door and said:

"Hello fellas! Come on in! Nice to see you again, it has been a while."

Then he withdrew his head from the door and left the quartette standing with gaping mouths staring at the door, apparently they had scared some first years pretty bad.

Eventually he decided to sit down next to Luna at the Rawenclaw table. When the new DADA-professor interrupted Dumbledore he listened intently and frowned when he reached the most likely conclusion: The Ministry was about to interfere with Hogwarts. That was not something he would let go unpunished. He decided to begin with his quest for revenge with two small pranks.

First he pointed his index finger in the direction of Ronald Weasley and intoned in a quiet voice: _Cibum Repello._ That would make all the food around the idiot move away from him as if he and the food were two different sides of a magnet. Each time he tried to get more food to satisfy his never ending hunger the food would move away from him. And as if that wasn't enough and it wasn't in Harry's mind, if Ron repeated the action enough the food would start running away from him while screaming. That would attract some attention which was just what he needed for the next prank.

Prank number two would be directed against Umbridge for daring to disgrace Hogwarts and a reminder to Dumbledore that there would be no peace and quiet while he was still around. When people started to turn towards Ron, Harry quickly pointed his wand towards Umbridge and started to chant in Latin. Harry only tended to use the wand when the spell he needed to use needed precision and more power. He finished the spell just as Professor McGonagall arrived at the Gryffindor table and ended Ron's suffering. A shrill shriek pierced the air as Umbridge demanded to know who had turned her into a black-clad toad with pink flames for hair. As a finishing touch he had also hit Snape's robes with a color changing spell and they were now bright pink.

When the attention was turned elsewhere he turned towards the wall opposite the head table and wrote with a fiery script: _**Beware! Beware! Enemies of the heir! Beware! The spirit of the marauder has returned! Beware! Beware! Enemies of the heir!**_

Harry knew exactly when the message had been spotted. A scream cut through the laughs and everyone turned towards the entrance with mixed feelings. Some laughed, others cried and some even fainted. One thing was sure: this would be one heck of a year.

Harry surveyed the Great Hall one more time and was just about to leave when something white, fluffy and quiet angry collided with his chest. He landed on his back and when he regained his breath he looked up only to lay his eyes on…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Who will it be? Tell me what you think about the chapter!

Until next time – Which hopefully will be sooner.

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


	8. Let the mayhem begin!

**AN:** Hi again! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating this story since June… I've had a lot of things going on… Oh well this is not the time for excuses! I extend my thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it! And thanks to my wonderful beta APotterPersona :D Check out her story if you haven't already!

Oh! And please vote on my poll :D Thanks :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything...

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere In Between ~ Last time <strong>**~Somewhere In Between ~**

_**Beware! Beware! Enemies of the heir! Beware! The spirit of the Marauders has returned! Beware! Beware! Enemies of the heir!**_

_Harry knew exactly when the message had been spotted. A scream cut through the laughs and everyone turned towards the entrance with mixed feelings. Some laughed, others cried and some even fainted. One thing was sure: this would be one heck of a year. _

_Harry surveyed the Great Hall one more time and was just about to leave when something white, fluffy and quite angry collided with his chest. He landed on his back and when he regained his breath he looked up only to lay his eyes on…_

**Chapter 8 – Let the mayhem begin!**

Harry was smirking. As odd as it sounded to anyone who knew him while he had been alive, there was no other way to describe the gleeful expression on his face. Ron would probably have said something along the lines of:

"Bloody hell mate! When did you turn into Malfoy?"

Or something equally stupid and small minded. Unfortunately, or fortunately, no one was around to see the very Slytherin expression on Harrys face or they probably would have turned tails and run like Hades' hellhounds were on their trail. After his prank in the Great Hall and then the subsequent discovery that Hedwig somehow had turned into a freaking ghost phoenix, she still refused to tell him how that happened no matter how much he tried. Neither bribery nor flattery worked so Harry had given it up as an impossible quest and contended himself with the knowledge that she would never leave him. Even though he couldn't keep himself from comparing Hedwig's transformation to that of those cute little animal thingies from that TV-show Dudley used to watch when he was seven. Hedwig had wacked him quiet hard over the head when he tried to catch her in a ball like they had done in that show – Quite a lot of grapes and other treats had been offered for him to get back into her good graces again.

Harry shook himself out of his little trip down memory lane and started to plot for his next big prank. Halloween was coming up and up until now he had only done small things – mostly towards Umbridge, Snape, Dumbledore and his former friends. He had put a spell on Granger's eyelashes which made it impossible for her to read any books in the library for three whole days, or that is until Flitwick found the counter and applied it under Pomfrey's ever-watchful eye. Harry had had a blast watching the buck-toothed bookworm run around Hogwarts in tears because she couldn't read the books she needed to complete her homework.

He had also stepped up his pranking on his least favourite professors and charmed the pads on their chairs in the Great Hall, their respective classrooms and the staffroom to act like portkeys and deposit them in different areas in the castle every time the keyword was uttered. In Snape's case there were three different keywords, the first one – Dunderhead, found the greasy haired professor in the bedroom of professor Trelawney (Harry didn't like her either). The second one – Potter, transported Snape to moaning Myrtles bathroom and the third one - detention, which led to the Black Lake and often resulted in a very wet potions master. Umbridge had four keywords – order, Minister, liar and detention, which ended with her disappearing to Snape's private quarters among other things. Because Snape and Umbridge had one keyword in common, it often led to them disappearing within seconds of each other when the keyword was said when they were sitting together in any of the rooms that had charmed chair pads. Harry found it hilarious.

Dumbledore on the other hand was trickier as he didn't have any words he said frequently enough for the prank to work. Well except 'Lemon drop' that is and Harry had used that as a code word in the beginning, but the old goat figured it out to quickly and disposed of the word triggered portkey charm Harry had put on the steel frame of Dumbledore's glasses. It had been hard to figure out how to make it a successful prank but he had finally done it. It was all thanks to a second year Ravenclaw who had been reading about the taboo on Riddle's anagram. Harry figured if inbred morons like Malfoy Senior could manage it, he probably could too. It had been a breeze sneaking into the ministry and placing the spell on 'Dumbledore'. That resulted in Dumbledore disappearing every time someone uttered his name.

But back to the present, Harry had not only been pranking the people he disliked he had taken to scaring the snot out of Draco Malfoy too. Appearing in the corner of his eye in different classes, walking in front of him then disappearing behind a corner – it was driving Malfoy insane. No matter how repentant he was over Harry's death or how much he had started to change, Harry still enjoyed messing with him. He would probably stop sometime… That's to say that Luna finally found him and forced him to stop.

**~Somewhere In Between ~**

Luna was on a warpath trying to find one Harry James Potter. She was really annoyed and it showed in that her usually calm and airy demeanour had turned into an ugly sneer and blazing eyes that made anyone stumbling upon her flatten themselves against the wall or turning tails and fleeing for their lives.

The reason for her sudden change did not only laid on the shoulder of the previously named boy turned ghost, no he was a big reason why but not the biggest. The victims of said ghost's pranks were the biggest annoyance: especially her cousin. Draconis Lucius Malfoy was the biggest whiner she ever had the displeasure of knowing. Apparently Harry found it funny to drive the boy up the walls in fear and anger by only showing up in the corner of Draco's eye or disappearing behind a corner just as he was looking. The poor boy was at his wits' end and Luna was determined to make Harry stop tormenting him. Luna knew she would succeed one way or another she just needed to find the ghost first and then teach him a lesson he wasn't soon to forget.

Even though she was very annoyed at Harry she still found his revenge against his former friends and the teachers funny. She especially loved the part about the doors to the Great Hall. It was a recent development and the first time she saw what everyone was talking about she almost passed out due to laughter. The doors to the Great Hall had been spelled to do different things during different times. Between six and eight a.m. the doors only let in the people who could correctly guess the answer to a riddle. The fun part was that every single person got a different riddle and they were all either ridiculous or insane. The first and second years got the easiest riddles while the fourth and up got the hardest. The first one Luna got went along the lines of: _What odd number becomes even when beheaded?_

After thinking about it for a while she laughed and gave the doors the answer. It was quite simple and funny when she thought about it. But then again Harry liked her more than he did the rest of the school, which resulted in that the hardest questions were given to the people on Harry's blacklist. During the third day she happened upon Ronald trying to answer a riddle. She had heard him mumbling to himself and had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the riddle: _What has 5(sometimes 4) hands but is normal?_

Even though Luna knew Harry hated Ronald with passion she also knew (as did Harry) that he wasn't the smartest pea in the pod and therefore if Harry gave Ronald a hard riddle he would probably never figure it out unless someone else told him the answer. And as luck would have it just this morning Hermione and Ginevra had decided to go to breakfast early which resulted in Ronald alone with a riddle that was impossible to crack for someone with his brain size. Luna found it hilarious.

After eight a.m. the doors stopped asking riddles and then behaved as normal doors for the next few hours. Well as normal as a pair of spelled doors could behave, that said they sometimes gave people (read: the ones Harry really hated) electric shocks or doused them in freezing water. It never failed at making Luna smile and, she had noticed, Fred, George, Neville and Cedric always had a spring in their steps whenever one of the morons got zapped. Luna had given a lot of thought to those four. They were a funny bunch and a very odd mix. Different years, interests and in Cedric's case: houses, but they had one thing in common: they could all see Harry. Not that they had seen him since he nearly gave them a heart attack on the train. It had been hilarious but now that she thought about it, it was kind of strange that Harry hadn't spoken to his friends yet. Sure Cedric was busy what with him repeating some of his NEWT classes (which he had been forced to thanks to being busy with the tournament), the twins were always up to one thing or another and had recently taken to including Neville in their little schemes to. Ah, well back to the matter at hands: the doors.

At precisely six p.m. the doors acted up again, only this time instead of riddles they transported people to various locations depending on their ability to step on the right stones before they reached the doors and tried to open them. There were three levels of where you ended up depending on how many mistakes you made. If you stepped on one or two wrong stones you got transported to an empty classroom a few corridors down. Three or four mistakes got you transported to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. But if you made five or more mistakes the doors transported you to the seventh floor. It was a pain to walk from the seventh floor and a number of students could attest to that. Especially those with short memories. Luna found it easy, especially when the right pattern flashed when you stepped on any of the stones that were placed two yards from the doors. She was actually surprised that people like Ronald, Gregory and Vincent got any food at allthese days.

But back to the search for Harry and his refusal to give Draconis a rest. Oh, she would make him regret forcing her to stalk through the corridors to hunt him down. Luna was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sir Nicholas and therefore promptly walked straight through him which of course resulted in making her feel like she just had been plunged into ice water. When she spun around to face him she noticed his ruffled appearance and thoughtful gaze.

"What happened to you Sir Nicholas?" She asked politely slightly confused as to why he suddenly was sprouting a pink tunic with bright green polka dots. She also wondered how it was possible for a ghost to be that colourful.

"Peeves and Harry… Those two together are like an explosion waiting to happen! They are driving me and the other ghosts insane with their pranks and they are giving us a bad reputation! Why just a few minutes ago they attacked me with water balloons filled with some kind of paint and I can't remove it! But I digress, if you would excuse me Miss Luna I need to find the Baron and talk to him about what to do about this…" With that he flew straight through a wall and disappeared, leaving a frustrated Luna in his wake.

She shrugged to herself and took a quick look at her watch, seeing as transfiguration would start in fifteen minutes and she was currently on the seventh floor she had to walk seven sets of stairs to get there in time; fortunately she knew a shortcut that could take her to class in less than ten minutes.

When she arrived, a bit out of breath due to running, she noticed that no one else had arrived but shrugged her shoulders and blamed it on Harry. When she grabbed he door handle and pushed it down she felt a hooking sensation in her navel and the world began to spin. A few seconds later it disappeared and it suddenly felt as if she was falling. Luna looked down and SPLASH – She had ended up in the black lake with the rest of her classmates and Professor McGonagall. Oh, what she wouldn't do to Harry when she found him… He would regret the prank he just pulled on her… She would get her vengeance!

**~Somewhere In Between ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There you have it! Imaginary cookies to those who can figure out my riddles :D Please tell me what you think. I will try to update a bit faster next time…

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


	9. Snape out of it!

**AN: **Hello again! Faster update this time, it didn't take six months! Love the reviews! Again big thanks to A Potter Persona for being a wonderful beta and friend. I plan on writing the next chapter for the Green Eyed Phantom soon; I just had a lot of inspiration for this story. Now on with the story! _**This story has not been read by my beta yet! So be patient with my spelling! :D**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**~Somewhere In Between ~ **

_When she arrived, a bit out of breath due to running, she noticed that no one else had arrived but shrugged her shoulders and blamed it on Harry. When she grabbed he door handle and pushed it down she felt a hooking sensation in her navel and the world began to spin. A few seconds later it disappeared and it suddenly felt as if she was falling. Luna looked down and SPLASH – She had ended up in the black lake with the rest of her classmates and Professor McGonagall. Oh, what she wouldn't do to Harry when she found him… He would regret the prank he just pulled on her… She would get her vengeance!_

**~Somewhere In Between ~**

**Chapter 9 – Snape out of it!**

Snape was mad… No scratch that, Severus Tobias Snape was furious and had been ever since that devastating night of the sorting. Severus just knew it had something to do with the Potter brat. Even dead the spoiled brat hunted him and made his life miserable. It had started small but had quickly escalated to the point of destroying his carefully created reputation. Just this week alone he had ended up in Trelawney's bedroom seven times and it usually happened in his first or second year classes or in the staffroom when he was venting his pent up frustrations over the dunderheads in the school. Severus remembered with a shudder the time he had discovered Trelawney getting ready for bed, it was an image he almost was prepared to _obliviate_ from his own mind. He sneered to himself and glared at two passing third year Hufflepuffs, not that it worked mind you – they just giggled at him and ran away to tell their friends that he had, once again, ended up in the Black Lake. And that was the reason for his bad mood no matter what he did or say, he had ended up dripping wet in the Black Lake at least five times a day. It was infuriating.

But back to the Potter brat! Severus had been so happy the dunderhead finally had perished that he almost preformed a happy dance – Almost. Now however he was anything but happy, he was soaking wet and without his wand he couldn't preform a drying spell. Potter somehow managed to infuriate him beyond the grave. Severus didn't know how but he intended to go to the bottom with this and possibly dispose of the maraudering spirit. Beware indeed.

**~Somewhere In Between ~**

The next day Severus Tobias Snape was a wizard on a mission, a mission to get rid of the only remaining link to his childhood tormentors that still existed inside this school. Sure, Severus knew the Wolf and the Dog was still inside of Grimmauld Place, hiding from the real world. But Severus had a plan to get rid of them too. He would tell Bella where her hated cousin was hiding, not the exact address of course as Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper, but the neighbourhood. Then he would lightly suggest putting up some wards to prevent portkeys, apparition and floo while she dosed the place in _Fiendfyre. _The revenge would be even sweeter if he was the one to burn the place down but he had to uphold his image of being Dumbledore's spy and he needed to have an alibi. Not that he would get suspected but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Severus went through his day like any other; he ended up in the Black Lake twice and in Myrtles bathroom trice. Fortunately he managed to avoid Trelawney's bedroom. He had managed to decipher that the culprit had used the portkey charm tied to three different keywords on something. What he hadn't discovered yet but he was determined to do it. Now however he had a more important mission – To find an exorcism that would get rid of the spirit maraudering in the castle. He sneezed at a particularly dusty book and read the index. On page 394 he found an interesting section about spirits and ghosts.

_**Chapter 26 - **__**What is the Difference Between the Soul and Spirit?**_

_Many witnesses of a deathbed have reported the dying person seeing deceased loved ones waiting for them, before the person crosses over from earth to the next plane. When one passes it is well known that someone that is known to them or someone who is kind who assist them in the crossing-over experience usually greets them. It is believed that their presence, wisdom and love helps to calm the dying person while relieving some fear of what lies in store on the next plane. Ghosts are souls that fears death or what it will entail when they finally meet out creator. They stay on the plane of the living for reasons only known to themselves, but it is often out of fear or because they feel that there is something that they didn't get the chance to experience before their death. The experience they missed out on could be anything from growing old to feelings of revenge against their murderer. Ghosts can be seen by magical's without any exceptions but can only be seen by extremely clear-sighted Muggles and then only vaguely._

_Spirits are a bit trickier than ghosts. A spirit is, just like a ghost, a soul wandering around the plane of the living. The difference is that the spirit didn't choose to do it, it was chosen for him or her. Often it is the Fates interfering. The spirits keep all their abilities they had before they died and often gain an animal companion that often takes the shape of a Testral, Ghost-Tigers, Chameleons or a Ghost Phoenix. The last one is extremely rare and when dealing with a spirit that has a Ghost Phoenix as a companion take extreme caution and do not anger it. The spirit probably has ha destiny that is bigger than everything you know. The spirits are different to ghosts in the way that they can only be seen by people that believe in them as persons. Individuals that loved the person like a brother, sister, daughter, son or parent but also individuals that could see them for the person they were and not any moniker they had achieved. *_

_Now to get rid of a spirit you need to preform the following ritual during a full moon. It has the most effect if preformed during All Hallows Eve, but it will work any other night with a full moon. This ritual will not work on…_

Here the rest of the sentence had been smudged and Severus was unable to decipher its meaning, but shrugged and figured it unimportant. He went straight to the ritual and started muttering the ingredients' to himself.

"Let's see… Basilisk fang… The headmaster probably has the one Potter brought in his second year… broomslangskin, unicorn blood, phoenix tears… All that I can obtain. That also includes the wax candles and the calk that is needed for the runes and pentagrams… It will be harder to obtain a priced possession of the spirit, but I'm sure I can find something Potter liked… Probably a picture of himself, I would fit right in, self-centred brat that he was…"

So lost in his musings he didn't notice the three Gryffindor's hiding in the shadows as he walked by. Neither did he notice them nod and set out to find anything their friend cherished and hid it where no one could use it against him.

**~Somewhere In Between ~**

"Twix…" Severus stated with a sneer to the stone guardian that was the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He leisurely stepped onto the moving stair and slowly rode upwards, all the while disdainfully looking at the crude words and other carvings made in the walls of the sacred walls of Hogwarts. Smirking to himself as he dispelled of the unpleasant thoughts of Dunderheads that had nothing better to do than loitering, he started to imagine a world without marauders in it. It almost made him smile. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a soft:

"Come on in Severus…"

Severus sighed and opened the door. In front of his desk sat none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He wore his usual garish robes and the colour of the day was red and green making him look like a walking Christmas tree. Severus sneered at the comparison – Disgusting Muggles destroying the Yule celebration. But back to the issue at hand. Severus cleared his throat.

"Albus I believe that I have solved our issue with the maraudering spirit in the castle." He could see that the Headmaster was intrigued by the way his eyes started to twinkle and how he leaned slightly forward to rest his elbows on the table. Severus slowly slid the book towards Albus as he continued to speak.

"I have found a ritual that will banish a spirit from a specific location. I have everything needed for the ritual and we are lucky in the aspect that the next full moon is during All Hallows Eve. The only thing needed to complete the ritual would be something of value to the spirit. I assume that you could locate something of use?"

Albus looked thoughtful before nodding and rising from the chair. He walked to an out of the way shelf and retrieved a picture of the Potter brat's parents. Severus sneered and nodded to himself, it would be perfect. The brat always mooned about not having any family. Not like those relatives of his didn't wait on his every need. Severus huffed and looked at Albus.

"I will start the preparations immediately… The third floor corridor will do excellent…"

"You do that my boy… We can't have the spirit of Harry Potter roaming the castle causing mayhem… No this is for the Greater Good… Just as getting Neville Longbottom to fill the shoes of The Boy Who Lived…"

Severus just sneered and walked out of the office. Albus Dumbledore was a fool thinking that the squib could fill that role. Severus would squash him like a bug. He smirked to himself and set out to make the preparations leaving a thoughtful Headmaster behind.

**~Somewhere In Between ~**

Severus was just finishing the final line in the pentagram when Albus walked in with the four ghosts that represented the different houses. Apparently different kind of souls could see each other even though they didn't like or appreciate each other. And according to them the Potter brat was becoming a worse menace than Peeves. Severus thought back to the Halloween feast and could do nothing but agree.

**~Somewhere In Between ~ Flashback ~Somewhere In Between ~**

**Severus sat, as usual, in his chair, sneering towards the cheerful students enjoying the Muggle holiday. The only ones with any sort of decorum were his own Slytherin's. They, like Severus, was sneering and smirking towards the idiots in the other houses completely unaware of what was about to happen.**

**It happened in the middle of the feast. First a thunderstorm started in the enchanted ceiling, then thunderbolts started to descend on the students and staff. That went on for a few minutes while chaos reigned. After a while the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in marched an army of stuffed animals all chanting:**

"**Death to the Toad! Death to the Toad"**

**Suddenly in place of Dolores "The Toad" Umbridge was a pink toad with a white bow. The Toad quacked in distress and started jumping around trying to avoid the army. Severus wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't have to wonder for a very long time because suddenly he was hit with a spell from behind that made him speak in old Shakespearian. The only thing he said after discovering what the spell did was to shout:**

"**POTTER!"**

**Which of course ended with him transported into Myrtles bathroom, which had been flooded, and to add salt in the wound his wand was gone to… Probably back in his drawer in the cabinet next to his bed.**

**~Somewhere In Between ~ Flashback End ~Somewhere In Between ~**

So Severus could definitely sympathise with the pink, green, yellow and blue ghost – Apparently they had been hit with some kind of colour changing spell. Severus really didn't want to know and only sneered at them.

After directing the ghosts to their intended places and instructing them to inform him when Potter arrived he stood in the northeast point of the pentagram and started chanting:

"_Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis, absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias."**_

The Baron gave a short nod to him informing him that Potter had arrived. Severus then upped the chanting and when it reached its peak there was a bright flash. When Severus and Albus regained their vision again they were astounded to discover that every single one of the ghosts was gone and that the Brat had left another message on the wall.

_**Thank you! You just did me a huge favour getting rid of those old timers! But don't think that it will earn you any favours! Now I can go all out, do anything I want and no one can stop me! Let the real revenge begin! Mohahaha!**_

**~Somewhere In Between ~ **

**AN: **Thank you everyone for reading! Keep up the reviews! Until next time!

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


End file.
